


This Look

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, POV Third Person, SasuSaku Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: They get this look sometimes.SasuSaku Month 2017 Days 16 & 18: That Day & Comfortable Silence





	This Look

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Inch of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657801) by [KuriQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinn). 



> Though I have had this headcanon for a long time (before reading the fic, in point of fact), this specific idea was inspired by a conversation between Sakura and Sarada in Chapter Fifteen of KuriQuinn's amazing _An Inch of Gold._
> 
>  
> 
> _“There’s this look you two get,” Sarada says out loud, visualising it even as she speaks. “You might be right in the middle of a conversation, or doing laundry, or just walking past each other in the house—and it’s like the whole world disappears and you’re just…existing together.”_

Sarada is only barely conscious as her father carries her, stepping into their house. As it turns out, awakening her Sharingan was even more tiring than she anticipated, and she certainly didn't think it was going to be an experience that left her very energetic, to say the least.

Her head rests against his shoulder, the stub of his left arm supporting her back better than she would have expected and the fingers of his right hand curling delicately over her legs in a way that is small, but still feels strangely protective. "Papa..." She mumbles, but doesn't add anything to it even as he looks at her expectantly; surprisingly, he doesn't seem annoyed like she might have expected him to be, but she thinks she sees his lips quirk up marginally and he pulls her a fraction closer to his body.

When they step inside the house, he takes great care to lay her on the couch and then pull her shoes off without disturbing her, and she mumbles into one of the cushions gratefully. He lays her shoes next to his own next to the door, and then her mother steps into the room and her eyes widen only a tiny bit as she tries to force herself to stay awake so she can watch them.

She expects a fight. A screaming match, or perhaps even a physical altercation. If there isn't a fight, then she expects a momentous reunion, like you see in the movies, when a couple has been separated for years and then the guy comes home and the woman charges into his arms crying, then the "the end" flashes over the screen.

She doesn't witness either of these, though. While she may expect her mother to be angry with her father for leaving, or to be sad at being alone for so long, or to jump into his arms like the clingy little girl her mother laughs through stories about, there is nothing so big or dramatic to her parents seeing each other again. A small part of Sarada's heart actually breaks for her mother. She thinks that what she sees is the result of a girl who just got used to waiting. She sees the woman who refined herself into a goddess, sculpted her own clay and then breathed her own life and soul into it, and this is the woman who sits on the edge of the couch, pulling her sleepy daughter's head into her lap and brushing gentle fingers through black strands of hair.

To be honest, she's not sure how she could possibly have doubted that Uchiha Sakura is her mother. Even if it wasn't a biological fact, her earliest memories are of pink hair, tied up to be kept out of reach of a curious toddler. She remembers a tired woman coming home and collapsing onto the couch, and not bothering to get up to climb into bed because there will be no one there waiting for her. She remembers a smiling face teaching her how to channel chakra into her fist. When she thinks of the word "Mama," she thinks of shocking green eyes and the strength to crush mountains; she doesn't think of a pair of glasses and a woman whose face she doesn't know. She thinks of the woman who sits with her now, gazing lovingly between her husband and her child.

This is only reaffirmed when her parents exchange a _look._ She's not exactly sure what it means, but as the air fills with a warmth that she's sure she is only imagining and a pure love that she can only identify from books and the same movies she was thinking of earlier, she is sure that it means _something._ Though outwardly they are silent, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura look as though they are having an entire conversation in the quiet. They look like they could be sharing every secret of the universe in that gaze, and it makes Sarada's heart warm a bit. If she is sure of anything right then, she is sure that her parents love each other.

"I'm home."


End file.
